In Darkness: Counsel
by Kenshinin
Summary: The Truth remains divided, and the mysteries locked tight. Where the lighted tunnel may lead, only one may yet be the answer - and a slave to the darkness.
1. False Beginnings

.hack//SIGN  
  
In Darkness: Counsel  
  
Written by: Spike Jarel Spiccardo (don't own .hack)  
  
A/N: The story makes more sense once you read the poems in My Dream, which is my other .hack fanfiction. Remember, I know nothing of the four .hack games (Infection, Mutation, Outbreak, and Quarrantine) so all of this picks up three years after the end of .hack//SIGN. Also, as I'd not like to mess with real names, the story takes place entirely in The World (though I may describe what's going on in the real world at the time of certain events). And now, without further ado, the first part in a three-part .hack series - In Darkness: Counsel.  
  
========================  
  
Chapter: False Beginning  
  
========================  
  
Such is the nature of Time that it passes so quickly for our minds not to conceive it. It has been three years yet since The Awakening, and Time presents itself so cleverly to the intervals of power. Since this said event, the heros and heroines of that divine event have together bonded strongly against the Will of the Administrators, and created the Counsel.  
  
The Counsel, derivated from the players controlling the Truth, is the source of all information in The World. As it is seen, each of the players has traveled to worlds not even Bahamaut knows of, and each has an outlook of decisions that makes them so versatile in their search for ancient Truths. But even as they themselves govern the people through Knowledge and History, a deeping voice continues to haunt their dreams.  
  
One Counsel member in particular is affected. The ever-brave Tsukasa, free now of his Central bonds to the Server, now faces a daunting new task: keeping as sane as possible while dodging inane moments of the woman's voice. She reeks into his brain, seeping him of deprived resignation and forging a new sense of Self in him. It is the undying voice of Morganna... raging his skin, fearing his energy and raping him of all gripping thoughts. The young girl who has taken his avatar is unable to sleep even now, waiting for the voice to just go away. But she will never go away, and the girl will never live freely again.  
  
But each of the other Members are savaged by her soothing tones, as well. B.L.T. has begun to lose her senses, beginning with feeling and then smell. If the doctors are unable to find a cure soon, she will soon lose her eyesight. The character, in the game, is in turn forgetting important spells. Her usefulness in battle has been erased completely, and she sits among Counsel now as a partner in the government. But this avatar, as well, is being decroyed by Morganna. She is to herself a poison, seeping into your lips and out of your ears until you fall off the edge and never get up again.  
  
Lightning still strikes here in the plains. The Red Lightning is out and about, doing rounds of Duty for the masses both in Town and among the mid-level dungeons. He's become somewhat of a guardian angel, passing a smile for the helpless as he challenges unimaginable fears. No one would ever guess that this character, too, was taken by Morganna. Where they go now, it is not for them to decide.  
  
One character, however, has not lost herself to the veritable dangers of the woman in white. The avatar familiarized as Mimiru remains unchanged despite all she's seen. Her course of job is to continue playing the game as if she'd done nothing incredible. But the Counsel calls on her so often. Subaru, absolutely stunning in robes of pink and white, is reliant on her youthful thoughts so that she may make proper decisions for the Counsel. It is this reliance that makes Mimiru so invaluable.  
  
And so it was as is, The World continuing as if nothing had ever happened. But everyone knows the Counsel keeps a deadly secret. Everyone, even the newest players, know of the dangerous designation residing beneath the Counsel's walls. And all of them want the chance to peak at it - at the child whom they awoke, who sought to revive The World as her own.  
  
Morganna still seeks it. And she will not be alone. However, I will not be deterred by her orders. Hold tight, hold steady, and slice her down at the sound of her voice. Damn her for all she's done to me. Damn her and her petty insults that do nothing but mislead me.  
  
She'll be mine... all mine... soon enough. 


	2. Decisions Rememberance

.hack//SIGN  
  
In Darkness: Counsel  
  
Written by: Spike Jarel Spiccardo (don't own .hack)  
  
A/N: Already curious about the perspective towards the end? Well, maybe it's Harold and maybe it isn't. I'll leave that up to you to decide. Also, a quick note about this collection of stories: each of the three parts of In Darkness (Counsel, Delieverance, and Reckoning) will have 10 chapters each, making a total of 30 chapters for this fanfiction. So, let's keep going, shall we?  
  
================================  
  
Chapter: Decisions - Rememberance  
  
================================  
  
Footsteps echoed down the hallways as the eloquent Administrator Bahamaut graced the Counsel's innard chambers with a sweeping cloak and a lingering desire resting by the door. His business here must be swift, his news delivered fast, and his face soon a memory of these people. In moments, he is facing the Honorable Lady Subaru, dressed today in breathtaking energies of light and fashion, in colors of black and blue. Fitting - and sexy, to be sure - but his mind must not linger. He presented himself to the courier, the avatar of Bear staring him down as he lowers his back. What does he think he's staring at - acting like he's never seen an Administrator before?  
  
His eyes now turn to Subaru's - a dripping passion of blue swelled under a layer of stress and weakness. Surely, this is not the extent of Milady's strength? Deciding to dwell upon it later, Bahamaut made his news swift. "Milady, it might be of some interest for you to hear this news. It requires such attention that no one can ignore it."  
  
Subaru looks quickly down at Bear, who shoots the look back at her without emotion. She turns then to Tsukasa, meditating on the floor beside her. He, too, gives her no expression, and with this resolve she brings Bahamaut to her private quarters, under the watchful eye of Bear.  
  
The private quarters of Her Honored is not much to look at, considering it's importance. A few cushions of pixelated beauty over there, a bed for overnight resting, but other than that, there were pages upon pages of requests from the players of The World demanding federal justice for something or other. It was a total debacle, and finding a place to sit was almost unnecessary - the only place left to sit was the bed.  
  
His eyes were brief, as was his message. The following discussion would be much longer. "As you're probably aware of by now, The World has been experiencing some highly unusual brain activity coming from the headsets. Obviously, the CC has no idea of what's going on. We'd like for you to have someone investigate. Unless, of course, it's not within The World's best interests?" He said these last few words with mild malice on his lips, a gray empathy of hatred shared by all. Aura had not made things any easier on the players whatsoever.  
  
"I am aware of this. I also do not wish the CC Corporation involved in MY counsel. We have no need for your services." Her eyes shifted to watch the new messages whiz past her in a flash of kilobytes and sorrow for the people who'd lost their safety in the past few weeks.  
  
"Milady, you must realize that these viruses cannot go on any longer. The players are weakening with each new level, and the vast number of players that once frequented here have long since deserted this game. Faith in the CC Corporation is failing. We need your help."  
  
She was aware of his pleading voice, lumbering dark eyes giving off that vibe of "we won't take no for an answer". The young lady was not aware that she was nodding her head until Bahamaut reached out and touched it, his eyes returning to normal, his voice soft and tender.  
  
"Thank you, Milady. I will be on my way now." With some final parting words, Bahamaut jumped back to the Chaos Gate to log out. Subaru sat there for a moment before returning to the courtroom. Bear, having heard everything from outside the door, immediately called the Counsel to order. It was time to make a decision.  
  
Once the Counsel had been informed via e-mail of the upcoming meeting, Subaru calmly moved herself to the chambers where the treasure was being held. 'The treasure... is that how we think of human beings as, now?' Subaru thought to herself. It was, indeed, something to ponder - humans had been bought and sold for so long now, it was like nothing else mattered but to be a hard worker. And this was a game, after all - just like Krim had told her countless times. Maybe she was taking things too seriously...  
  
And then she arrived in the Tomb of the Ancients, and gazed into the pondering face of Aura. She was resting on the epitome, chanting a prayer of peace when Lady Subaru walked into the room. Her restful blue eyes widened to accept the full image of the woman - so carefree, so wonderfully emotional. She was like her big sister, someone to turn to in times of need. But this time, she could see her eyes growing warm with tears. The little girl turned away to continue her prayer, and for a while there was only her voice. Subaru's tears were silent, malignent, as if waiting for something to free them. After a tense moment, Aura's voice stopped moving, and she turned and looked up into her sister's eyes.  
  
"It will be alright, my dearest. We will be OK..." And Subaru smiled for the first time that day. 


End file.
